1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball chair, and more particularly to a ball chair having a securing device to hold a ball-shaped cushion on a seat in position to enhance the safety of the ball chair.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ball chair is composed of a chair and a ball-shaped cushion. The chair has a seat plate with a top face and a partly-spherical passage defined in the top face of the seat plate to receive a lower portion of the ball-shaped cushion inside. By placing the ball-shaped cushion in the partly-spherical passage of the chair, a ball chair is achieved. However, when a user sits in the ball chair, the ball-shaped cushion is pressed to deform forward and then falls out of the partly-spherical passage such that the user easily falls from the ball chair. Additionally, when the ball chair is bumped or vibrated, the ball-shaped cushion rebounds and easily springs out of the partly-spherical passage. Therefore, the ball chair is not safe and not stable for the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional ball chair.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a ball chair with a securing device that avoids a ball-shaped cushion separating from a seat to whereby the ball chair is safe and steady.